


What's in a Name

by haraamis



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Allen's birthday party, and although he should know better, he can't help but hope to see Kanda there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for **Sharon** as a birthday/comment fic for which she gave me the prompt "present".
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their respective owners. The story is mine.

Allen hadn't asked for the party, but since Linalee had gone through all the trouble, he thought he might as well enjoy it. He had just left his over-enthusiastic hostess in favor of the search for more food when his way was suddenly blocked. Allen looked up, surprised, and found himself face to face with Kanda. Allen hadn't seen the other man all night and just assumed that Kanda, true to his usual self, had not felt the need to attend Allen's birthday party. Albeit unsurprised, Allen had to admit to himself that Kanda's absence had stung just a tiny little bit.

He was just about to inquire about Kanda's unexpected presence when the other man extended his hand all of a sudden, practically thrusting the white envelope into Allen's face.

"I didn't get you a present," Kanda said by way of explanation, almost a bit defensively, it seemed.

Taken aback, Allen simply stared at the envelope in his hand for a moment, eyebrows knotted in confusion. He blinked when Kanda audibly cleared his throat, realizing that the other man was waiting for him to open the envelope. Cheeks flushing crimson and muttering an apology, Allen scrambled to comply.

The card the envelope held was a modest white with a black ink painting on the front. Delicate brush strokes formed a bamboo grove and a crane flying above it. The back was just as simple, and it took reading the words twice for their significance to sink in.

'Happy Birthday, Allen.  
\--Yuu'

Yuu. It was signed with 'Yuu'.

Shaking off his astonishment, Allen's head came up at last, but there was no one there anymore. As he pondered whether it would be wise to go look for the other man, Allen suddenly caught a glimpse of Kanda's hair a bit farther away. At the exact same moment, as if he had felt Allen's eyes on him, Kanda turned his head, and the corner of his mouth curved up slightly with the hint of a smile.

Then he disappeared into the crowd for good, and Allen was left standing with his heart pounding in his chest and a stomach full of butterflies.


End file.
